


关于scp-686的实验报告

by disestablishmentarianism030



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), SCP Foundation
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disestablishmentarianism030/pseuds/disestablishmentarianism030
Summary: 警告：这一篇比较放飞自我，因为设定关系所以完全ooc，非常雷！！！之后可能涉及未成年sex，接受不了的请不要点开！！！因为只是想写肉，所以scp的大背景也有点bug，别在意。
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

奥德莱恩博士的手杖声是这个D级住宿区最好的警哨，噔噔的坠地声每一下都杵在人心，他走过的地方连呼吸声都不存在。D级人员传言，哪怕直面173都要好过面对奥德莱恩博士，至少面对173还能死得痛快一点。

奥德莱恩博士虽然不如天启四博士们出名，但也算得上恶名远扬。到现在o5议会仍然对他睁一只眼闭一只眼实在是因为他既有创意又有行动力，为基金会做出不少贡献。再说，D级人员不算人，只是耗材罢了。

又来了一群新的D级人员。奥德莱恩博士是特意过来视察新的小白鼠的，作为一个合格的科研人员，当然要对实验素材上心些。

新来的D级人员并不知道自己要面对什么，虽然签了卖身契，但详细情况不可能真的告知他们。且这群人本性不改，惯性地想建立自己的威信，直直瞪向眼前这位所谓的博士。

在这群重刑犯中有一个人，没有直视奥德莱恩博士，他安静地站在门边，低头看着自己的手铐，平静得像是一个在地铁上要去工作的普通白领。这异常的安静反而引起了博士的注意，他抬起手杖，杖尾点到这个男人的下巴。“抬起头来。”手上稍微用力。

后来经奥德莱恩手下流走的耗材不计其数，但他会永远记得在那普通的一晚见到的那张脸。那是个漂亮的亚洲人，黢黑的眼眸，高挺的鼻梁，凉薄又饱满的嘴唇，高傲的神情，五官有种粗犷的精致，是属于雄性的美。

奥德莱恩难得地心动了一下，伸手从他的胸口拽下资料卡，插入终端。  
编号：D-19073  
原名：岛田半藏  
性别：███  
年龄：30  
国籍：日本  
罪行：██████，████，██，███  
死刑犯合约：已签署  
令奥德莱恩感到惊喜的，是性别一栏被遮掉的那几个字，这是博士及以上权限才能看到的秘密。眼前这个看起来有点高傲的美人不只是一个凶恶的重刑犯，还是一个双性人。这瞬间挑起了博士的兴趣，叫警卫带这个稀有D级人员去医疗室静候检查，自己则继续视察后面的耗材。

过了半小时，奥德莱恩博士推开医疗室的门。被固定在床上的D19073有点紧张，博士安抚道：“只是一个身体检查，放松。”这句话起了反作用，他看起来更紧张了，夹紧双腿。看起来他已经知道接下来会发生什么了，也许是之前经历过？

博士没再管他的反应，径自脱掉他的上衣。这是个强壮的男人，肌肉饱满恰到好处，身上有些伤痕，但无伤大雅，左臂上的纹身显示了他曾经的身份，不过现在他已经失去了全部，只是一只小白鼠罢了。博士伸手捏了捏饱满的奶子，引来一记怒视。

很性感。奥德莱恩咽了口口水。这个D级人员似乎不知道自己的魅力，美而不自知，真是可口。得想办法把他吃到嘴里，奥德莱恩暗自下定决心。

奥德莱恩把手伸向D19073的裤子，他的身体突然绷紧了，左胸口的龙头也像活过来一样，同主人一起怒视着他。就是这种倔强愤怒的眼神，充满生命力，带着试图杀死任何一个人的攻击性，让奥德莱恩无比兴奋。他之前叮嘱过，将D19073固定在女性检查床上，现在便可以轻易分开他的双腿。

这一定让他非常没有安全感，奥德莱恩能看见他眼底的恐惧。他以前必是强硬习惯了，用愤怒掩饰恐惧非常熟练，“不！”他想要挥动拳头，却被绑在手上的链条阻止，那咣啷的响动，似乎在嘲笑他的不自量力。

“你签署过死刑犯合约。”奥德莱恩提醒他，“我有权利在任何时候，不需要任何理由处决你。”哦，这并不是威胁，他只是陈述这样一个事实。“你能撑过一个月的话，就可以活着出去。”

D19073沉默了，他抿紧唇角，身体仍然紧绷，却没有再攻击的意思。奥德莱恩继续刚刚的行为，他将D19073的裤子拉到脚踝，由于脚铐的阻止，裤子只能挂在那里，不过无所谓，奥德莱恩今天只是想为他做个检查，他真的只是好奇而已。

医用检查床可以随意调节，D19073形成了一个脚踝并在一起，但膝盖完全敞开的奇怪姿势。这就足够了，博士将头伸到D19073两腿中间，仔细观察。阴茎和普通男性没什么不同，只是睾丸只有鸟蛋大小，甚是可爱，毛发也只在阴茎前方长了一点。在阴茎和后穴连接处不是会阴，而是长了一套女性的器官，白嫩嫩的两片软肉因为双腿大张的姿势略微张开了一条细缝，里面的鲜红透出来一点，勾引着面前的男人。

奥德莱恩伸出手，摸了摸那两片软肉，温热弹软。手下的人颤抖着，是气的。不过倒是没再挣扎，只是脸上的表情扭曲，两条形状优美的眉毛挤在一起，野狼一样呲牙咧嘴，试图威胁面前的男人。

这逗坏了奥德莱恩，他摸遍了整个外阴，发现小阴唇和阴蒂都有完好的长出来，只是没有尿道。他挑了下眉毛，表达自己的惊奇：“我确实第一次见到你这样完整的双性人类，告诉我，你是站着撒尿吗？”

被绑住，像个小白鼠一样动弹不得的D级人员愤怒到青筋暴起，“**** YOU！！！YOU *** ** *****！！！”可能这就是掌握绝对权利的上位者的自信，面对不绝于耳的辱骂声，奥德莱恩丝毫不在意。他戴上旁边的医用手套，拉了一下边缘，发出啪的一声。

骂声还在继续，但响动越来越小，D19073紧盯着那只手，眼里露出明显的屈辱与恐惧。岛田半藏先生，作为一个日本传统家族出身的黑道会长，尊严是刻在骨头里的信条。他无法否认自己曾经犯下的罪，但罪不致此，哪怕是死，哪怕是切腹，对他来说也好过这样被侮辱。

虽说他肩负的是家族，哪怕再给他一次机会他也还是会选择同样的路，但是在这一秒，他还是后悔了一下。奥德莱恩没有给他反思人生的时间，中指顺着敞开的小缝插入，探索内部结构。

D19073脸上的表情精彩极了，羞耻、悔恨，掺杂破碎的尊严，将他推向崩溃的边缘。奥德莱恩深深吸了一口气，还有比这痛苦更甜美的滋味吗？他的阴茎在裤裆里苏醒，但他是个有自制力的男人，今晚不是品尝这道美味的时候。

今天就，先过下手瘾。柔嫩的小穴——这本不该在一个三十岁男人身上出现的词在这里意外的合适——只能容一根手指插入，入口紧巴巴的，甚至在他这样的年纪还有些残存的阴道瓣。里面分泌的液体不算多，但绝不至于干涩，肉壁上褶皱匀称，宫口圆润平滑。虽然奥德莱恩看不见里面，但根据手感来说，这是一个完整健康的阴道，甚至根据阴道瓣完整程度来看，他甚至有可能是个雏。

“你有过和男性的性行为吗？或者和女性？”奥德莱恩面色平淡地问出炸裂的问题，“有过肛交行为吗？你插入别人或者别人插入你？”D19073的脸从白变红，奥德莱恩笑着摇摇头，“那些都无所谓了，至少我知道你这里，”他动了下插在小穴里的手指，“这里是从未被碰过的。”

岛田半藏确实还是处子，甚至连自渎都没有几次。原因很明显了，他位高权重，需得谨慎行事。他可不想落什么把柄在敌对势力手里。性别先不说，他首先要表现得足够强硬才行。一旦被人知道他的小秘密，他在岛田城里怕是活不过一年。

奥德莱恩对于处子没有特别的爱好，但他仍然兴奋。他会忠实的记下整个破处的过程，一个双性处子，多么难得一遇的事情，被他碰到，本着对科研的谨慎，他也会认真对待。

在D19073陷入绝望之前，奥德莱恩抽出了手指，给他实行了A级记忆消除。这可是非常珍贵的实验体，受伤是绝对不行的，哪怕是自己伤害自己也不行！

D19073被带回了住宿区。在药剂的作用下他有点恍惚，脑子昏昏沉沉的。他看见了楼道里惨白的灯光，像一点日光透过乌云。这乌云是会被狂风吹散，还是送来暴风雨，无人知晓。


	2. 第二章

‘这是我第一次遇到双性人，’奥德莱恩在日记里兴奋地写道：‘我曾听说有人类是完全处于男性和女性的中间位置，完美的平衡，很难界定ta们到底是男性或者女性。我想这对我的研究很有帮助，也许他可以去见一见166①？’

奥德莱恩停下笔，习惯性地在思考时咬着笔盖。过了一会，他又突然摇了摇头，继续写道：‘不，不行，如果他被认定为男性，就有最终需要被处死的可能，他一定还有别的用处。’

D19073是个珍贵的实验品，不能任他这样耗损。奥德莱恩很快找到了适合他的东西。新送进来的这份编号为scp686的异常物品，传染性催乳，经测验已经确认此异常物品是无毒，根据发现686的人的报告，此前也并未出现此物品致死的情况。

奥德莱恩博士看了看手头拥有的资料，决定从小剂量开始进行实验。他摇了摇手中的试管，一小管白色液体在其中摇晃，看起来极为普通，你完全看不出它和普通牛奶的区别。“喝掉它。” 他通过对讲发出命令，死死盯住屏幕，看助手将20ml的液体灌入D19073的口中。

监控一直在运作，12小时后的D19073看起来并没有什么区别，他决定加大剂量。100ml的液体在烧杯里显得不够多，但D19073看起来有点躁动，不时揉一下胸口，症状已经出现。

剂量加大到500ml，那是一整杯液体。过量的药物使症状来得异常凶猛，只用几分钟，这个外表强壮的男人就已经倒在床上喘息了。他呻吟着，痛苦地撕扯着自己的上衣，胸口处的衣服被迅速膨胀的乳腺顶起，那里渗出两片湿润的痕迹。

他在床上翻滚，很快衣服随着他的撕扯变成碎片，没了衣物的遮挡，液体几乎是从乳孔里涌出来的。肉眼可见的，胸部还在膨胀，虽然还是人类雄性乳房的形状，但在不挤压的情况下，乳沟已经形成了。

胸部的快速成长让D19073难受得几乎吐出来，他不知道怎样缓解自己这种奇怪的不舒服。并不是疼，只是胸口一直在涨，他试图按揉来缓解肿胀感，指尖划过乳头，触电般的感觉又让他收回手掌。

在此之前他的乳头当然也是有感觉的，但他从来没觉得自己能这么敏感，敏感到让他只用轻轻一划，就开始小腹抽搐。那从未使用过的阴道蠕动收缩，但一种难以言说的渴望却极速膨胀。体温在升高，他急需一些东西来缓解现状，却不知道自己到底想要什么。他只能拱起身体，让胸口尽量不要碰到任何东西。

奥德莱恩冷静地看着自己的实验品在床上打滚，观察他的身体，详实地记录下一切变……他猛地扔下记录板，去他妈的详实记录，这是他第一次想要玩忽职守。眼前这真是绝美的景色，D19073脸上痛苦的表情令他兴奋。裤裆里的硬挺抵在木质的办公桌上，奥德莱恩决定，抛开博士的责任，释放自己，就这一次。

他关掉了监控，遣散了将D19073送到他私人实验室的安保人员，自己动手把这团扭动的肉体扛到隔壁的私人卧室里。

D19073面朝下被扔在床上，胸部被挤压的痛苦让他呻吟出声，哪怕床单是柔软的丝绸也不行。他四肢无力，挣扎着翻过身体就已经耗尽了他全部力气，至于有人脱了他的裤子并挤进他两腿中间这种事，他已经无暇顾及了。

奥德莱恩握住自己的硬挺，在肉缝中间磨蹭，这里是从未有人踏足过的神秘领土。D19073被灌入大量的传染性乳汁以后，激素水平急剧飙升，肉缝里未经碰触就已经湿腻腻的。他稍微往前顶了顶腰，就滑进去一小部分，但紧窄的入口立刻阻止异物继续入侵，继续往里深入的话大概率是会出血的。

奥德莱恩轻微耸动腰部，试图一点点往里插入，他不想伤害自己的实验体。D19073并不懂得博士的“好心”，他仍在为自己胀痛的乳腺呻吟，试图用无力的手指在不碰触乳尖的情况下按摩胸部。

这是天然的催情剂，奥德莱恩的控制力被完全打碎。他扶住自己的阴茎狠插到底，果然流血了。但身下的人陡然惨叫一声之后并没有给他过多注意力，他的思维仍然处于一片混乱之中，甚至没有反抗的意思。

受到scp-686影响的生物，处于转化中或者转化完成的的生物，根据体型大小可以产奶0.5-1公斤（可能超过）。整整一公斤的奶水堵在胸口，再加上异常物品本身自带的精神影响，这几乎完全摧毁D19073的意志。这个可怜的男人，胸口热涨到通红，乳肉硬得像块砖，乳头挺立，像是哺乳期的女人，堆积在乳房的奶水急需被挤出。

尽管奥德莱恩不喜欢这种被无视的状况，但他现在实在分不出心安抚他的实验体。如果说是D19073身上的凶性吸引了他，那他的痛苦才是真正让他兴奋的原因。这痛苦不会让他心软，只会让他心硬，下面也是。

处子并不能给奥德莱恩带来什么额外的愉悦感，甚至对他来说，对方就像块木头似的躺在床上实在是一件让人冷茎的事情，好在那痛苦的表情和呻吟给了他动力。不论如何，这场强奸在持续了半小时以后终于停止了。

奥德莱恩细心地为实验体清理干净，并为他挤出乳汁——不，他的手停在D19073的胸口，突然想到，实验可以进一步了。如果，如果就这样不去管他呢？686最终会令人类变成什么样？奥德莱恩盯着那对肿胀的乳房，勾了勾嘴角。

这简直是世界上最简单的实验，只需要将受试者安置在实验室内，保持安静，清洁，然后全方位监控24小时。奥德莱恩抱着双臂，靠在椅背上，在屏幕上欣赏他的受试者痛苦的模样。哦，这让他的阴茎又硬起来一点。

奥德莱恩博士做过很多实验，涉及人体的也有很多。他见过一个健康的人类活生生变成丧尸，见过人类受到精神污染且脸部被腐蚀，甚至见到过人类感染了憎恨之血肉之后变成一个恶心畸形肉块的样子，那些都足够恶心。现在，他又见到了……另一种意义上的恶心。

D19073的身体在24小时内急剧变化。他的乳房已经胀大到极限，乳头颜色变深，在他原本的乳房下面，先是有两团新的软肉逐渐长出，接着上面出现两点粉红，像是新的乳头。又过了几小时，在受试者已经完全失去意识的情况下，他的小腹的位置又长出一对乳房，像哺乳期的母狗一样，三对乳房在他胸腹间流淌着奶水。

奥德莱恩用笔敲了敲写字板，受试者已经超过15个小时没有变化了，实验可以暂时停止，而且他看起来已经发烧了。现在当务之急是给他降温并且挤出乳房里的液体，如果堵塞太长时间可能会造成发炎甚至感染。

实验体长了六个乳房这件事令奥德莱恩有点不舒服，但在D19073睁开眼睛的那一瞬间，他才真正感到恶心。由于过长时间受到scp686的影响并且没有接受治疗，受试者精神遭到了极大污染，脸上看起来一片空白。他颤抖着站起身体，不顾身上还在流淌汁液的乳房，到处寻找什么。直到奥德莱恩为他端进一碗麦片，可怜的受试者立刻扑上来，扒住博士的手，狼吞虎咽甚至将脸埋进碗里。

奥德莱恩的助手不知道又去了餐厅几趟才将D19073喂到半饱，他的进食速度慢下来，像头优雅的小奶牛。奥德莱恩在他进食的时候用吸奶器为他吸出堆积的乳液，并趁这段时间仔细观察他。

真恶心，看那一脸温顺进食的样子，像个被驯养的家畜，而那些家畜——奥德莱恩永远看不透那些面无表情的牲畜们的想法——看起来和僵尸有什么区别？

现在的D19073单纯的成为了一个实验体，但他本身的价值还在，奥德莱恩博士实在不想浪费如此珍贵的宝贝。或许会有人喜欢他这满脸温顺的样子？如果能找到正确的人，也许会有意想不到的收获。他揉了揉下颌，在脑海里搜索有特殊爱好的贵族们。不过，在将D19073送出去之前，还是要动手术把他恢复成原本的样子，他现在这样令人不安的外表，大概是做不成礼物的。

——————————————————  
①SCP-166是一名因皮肤敏感而无法穿着衣物的全裸少女，任何看见她的男性，无论原本的性取向如何都会迷恋上她，并试图侵犯。这种冲动在70%的案例中可以在远离SCP-166后恢复，但剩下30%的受影响者会完全欲罢不能。在这种无法抑制的强迫冲动下，A级记忆删除只有43%的几率能去除这种状态，剩下的不得不处决。


	3. 第三章

你有没有过对某种小宠物一见钟情过？在你看到它的一瞬间，你就疯狂想要拥有它。也许是因为它可爱的大眼睛，也许是因为它柔软的毛发，也许是因为它漂亮的身姿，总之是它吸引了你，你怦然心动，只要在你能承受的范围内，你愿意为了得到它付出点代价。

杰西·麦克雷勋爵正在体会这种怦然心动。奥德莱恩博士描述这个小宠物的时候，他没有想到这个宠物会这么合他心意。

D19073安静地坐在笼子里，脖子上的黑色狗项圈与它的皮肤相称，有种莫名的色气。它的长相也很令麦克雷满意，虽然有衣服的掩饰，仍然能看出D19073的身形，不像他拥有的其他小宠物那样纤细，胸口和手臂的布料紧绷，饱满的肌肉让它显得极有力量感。浓黑的睫毛和精致的胡子让它的看起来应该是高冷而不近人情的那种人，但当它抬起头，眼神却是平静甚至带点愉悦的，像一只温顺的狗狗，立刻击中了麦克雷的心脏。

他蹲在笼子面前，敲敲笼子，将手指伸入笼内上下晃动，试图引起笼内之人的注意力。D19073注意到那根手指，歪头盯了一会儿，脸上的表情是空白，但他看起来是在思考。过了一会儿它慢慢接近那根手指，伸出舌头舔了舔，然后含住那根手指，轻轻咬了一下。

麦克雷抽出手指笑了一下：“看起来我还有很多东西要教你，是不是？”他站起身对奥德莱恩点了点头，表示他的满意。“它的编号是D19073，原本的名字是岛田半藏。您想要给它个新名字吗，Sir Jesse？”奥德莱恩博士有些兴奋，这代表他对杰西勋爵的请求有望达成。“岛田……半藏。”麦克雷品味了一下这个名字，“不用了，我觉得半藏这个名字很适合他。现在，我们可以谈谈你之前提过的麦克斯韦宗教会的事了。”

事实上麦克雷暂时并不会考虑关于教会的事情，不过他不会这样告诉奥德莱恩博士，毕竟他确实很喜欢这份小礼物。送走了烦人的奥德莱恩博士，麦克雷终于得以再次见到他的新宠。据奥德莱恩博士所说，他的宠物之前被进行过D级记忆消除，大脑受了一定的损伤，不够聪明，但会非常听话，完全没有任何攻击性。除了需要定时给它挤奶并投喂，它就是个最容易打理的小宠物。

麦克雷打开笼子，小宠物仍然安静地坐在笼子里，等待新主人给出指令。“出来吧。”麦克雷拉住项圈，在上面栓上狗链，“站起来。”他对爬在地上的宠物发出命令。它果然很听话，完全按照命令行动。

“以后我就是你的新主人。我喜欢你的名字，它很适合你，半藏。”麦克雷揉了揉他顺滑的头发，“现在，叫我主人。”他的小宠物观察了一会儿眼前的人，然后慢悠悠的喊道：“主人。”

非常可爱，麦克雷给出评价。就连它迟钝地思考的样子和低沉的声音都让他感到满意，这个新宠物实在太合心意，麦克雷决定，亲自教导它。这对于宠物来说是极大的荣耀，如果让其他的宠物们知道的话，一定会嫉妒到发狂。但半藏仍一脸平静，似乎并不知道这是多大的恩宠，这也是它的可爱点之一，麦克雷又揉了揉它的头发。

杰西勋爵是个合格的饲养者，他会给迟钝的宠物更多的关注，但当他吩咐仆人，将新的狗窝放到自己卧室的时候，整个庄园都在窃窃私语。不知道新来的宠物有什么奇妙的魅力，一来就得到了如此大的宠爱。

当然是因为一见钟情！

麦克雷坐在椅子上欣赏着爱宠的新服装。说是服装，其实只是几根黑色的皮带勒在腿根，腰间，乳房之类的地方，不仅不能遮挡私处，反而让这些部位更加突出。尤其是勒在乳房下方的两根带子，勒得上面两坨肉挺出，勾引人去揉弄。

“来我这，半藏。”麦克雷对宠物温柔的命令。他的宠物听话的走过来，乳房随着步伐颤动。距离上一次挤乳已经过去一段时间了，就像奥德莱恩博士警告的那样，如果不按时为它挤出乳汁，它会涨奶涨得很痛苦。

麦克雷将它搂到自己腿上。半藏两腿张开，面对面跪坐在主人怀里。不需要麦克雷教导，它挺胸将涨满奶水的乳肉塞到主人手里。麦克雷试着捏了捏乳头，像头小奶牛一样，它胸口的奶水直接喷涌而出。

饲养指南里曾经说过，这些奶水除了营养更丰富些和普通的牛奶没有区别，人想直接喝也是可以的。这些珍贵的奶水不应被浪费，麦克雷低下头，直接吸吮乳头。

这是一只完美的宠物，顺从，没有廉耻心，最重要的是，很敏感。

就像碰触到了什么开关，半藏突然叫了一声，本来只是搭在麦克雷肩上的手猛地抓紧，双腿支撑不住自己的体重，瘫软在主人身上。麦克雷名贵的西装裤上立刻湿了一大片，但他并不生气，反而很惊喜。他的新宠物面红耳赤地趴在他身上粗喘，低声呜咽，像只发情的母狗，急需主人安抚。

但他的小宠物还不会自己寻找快乐，需要主人教导。麦克雷握住它的双手，教它解开皮带，“以后，有这种感觉的时候，你就要过来这样做，明白了吗？”内裤的边缘被扒下，阴茎跳出来向宠物宣示主权。“唔……明白了。”半藏从呻吟里挤出回答。“嗯？”麦克雷食指点在它的唇上，“还有呢？你该叫我主人。”他的宠物在他怀里已经软成一坨泥，挣扎着说：“明白了，主人。”

麦克雷很满意这次教学，听话的宠物需要奖赏。他扶住自己的阴茎，对着已经湿透的小穴顶了进去。虽说小穴已经做好了被使用的准备，但它实在不习惯被插入，紧紧裹住阴茎，不知是欢迎还是抵触。麦克雷拍了拍柔软的臀肉，手掌下弹起一圈肉浪，“我的小母狗，你是处女吗？为什么这么紧？”

半藏呜咽着，它的脑子已经被scp686和D级记忆清除搅得一塌糊涂，听不懂主人在调戏什么，只是遵循本能扭动腰肢。麦克雷咽了下口水，这新收进来的小宠物实在太骚了，完全对上了他的口味，它驯服，但又像白纸一样，不会掩饰自己的欲望。麦克雷试着动了几下，交合处就已经一片水声。该死，它还敏感又紧致，除了完美没有别的词能形容这只宠物。

“呜——啊！”他的小宠物完全不会压抑自己，现在它就是最浪荡的淫妇。还有什么能比这更棒吗？他狠狠一巴掌抽在雪白的臀肉上，“大点声继续叫，你的主人很喜欢！”

几巴掌下去，臀肉就变得红肿，像成熟的水蜜桃，甚至有点烫手。但主人没有丝毫仁慈，享受雌穴收缩的同时狠狠地抽插。穴口的软肉在他的阴茎抽出的时候被带出来一点，紧紧贴在柱身上，似在不舍的挽留。

“小母狗，你可真骚！”麦克雷托起半藏的臀部，用硕大的龟头在穴口磨蹭，被稍微抬高的上半身刚好将乳房带到他嘴边，边操边吃，简直是梦幻享受。

等到半藏的胸不再那么涨了，麦克雷才松开手，半藏落回麦克雷怀里，重量全压在主人身上。这个姿势对它来说没什么好处，因为阴茎能轻易捅到最深处，直挺挺插进去，狠狠顶在宫口。

麦克雷不知道的是，他的小宠物虽不是雏儿，但也差不多，算起来这只是他的第二次而已，却要承受这样粗暴的操弄，实在是超出它的承受能力之外。就这样又随便在里面顶几下，它就颤抖着在最深处泄出一股热烫的液体，浇在阴茎上。

“什么？”麦克雷愣了一下，知道它敏感，可这也太超出他的意料了。他抬起头，看见他的小宠物面色潮红，喘着粗气，确实是一副刚刚泄过的样子。“哦，宝贝儿，你可真是让我惊喜。”麦克雷嘟囔着，并不打算放过它，这才刚开始不是吗。

没什么经验的小宠物又被操泄了不知道多少次，软成一团，腿都合不起来，它的主人才勉强射在里面，算是给它的奖赏。

结束之后，宠物本该自己爬回狗窝，但半藏趴在麦克雷怀里完全不动。未经教导的宠物只是遵循本能行事，但麦克雷就是吃这一套，他亲了一口自己的爱宠，亲手将他抱到狗窝里，盖上毯子。

“你还有太多东西要学了！不过我是个有耐心的主人，我会慢慢教导你的。”


	4. 第四章

管家在早餐时间过来通知下一届宠物观赏会主办的抽签结果。杰西勋爵恼怒了一瞬：“下次不要打扰我们的早餐时间，你可以再等半小时。除非有紧急事件。”管家弯了弯腰，转身优雅地走了。

“他可真烦人，是不是？”麦克雷翻了个白眼抱怨了一声。桌布下，跪在两腿间的半藏探出头来，看了它的主人一眼，低下头继续专心致志地吸吮嘴里的大屌。它扶住麦克雷的腿根，灵巧的舌头舔舐着冠状沟，口腔用力向内吸，口水蔓延过柱身，嘴里发出啧啧的响声。

管家看不惯这点很久了，早餐就应该是早餐时间，真正的绅士不会在早餐时间让人在桌子下面给自己吸屌。麦克雷才不管，他是在美国长大的，没学到那些死板的绅士作风。这可是主人和宠物的亲密早餐时间，在这种时候来打扰人实在太扫兴了。

突然被分心让他的情绪降低了一点，但这两个月来半藏学会了不少，口活技术直线上升，将麦克雷的注意力吸引回来。“喔，宝贝，慢点，等我吃完。”他发出了命令，半藏将节奏慢下来，细致的舔吮每一根青筋，舌尖深入马眼，连阴囊都不放过，动作很是温柔。直到麦克雷用完早餐，它的节奏才快起来，让主人射在自己口中，将精液全部咽下，不浪费任何一滴。

“Good boy！”麦克雷揉了揉它的半长的头发。他并不打算为宠物理发，长发看起来很适合它。他打开信件，阅读宠物联会送来的通知，顺手捏起一块糕点喂给自己的爱宠。

“尊敬的杰西.麦克雷勋爵，我们在此荣幸的通知您，您被抽选为下一届宠物观赏交流大会的主办人……blahblahblah……将在十天后举行。”麦克雷“认真”地读着通知。半藏仍跪坐在桌下，趴在主人的大腿上，借着主人的手吃完糕点，顺便舔舔手指提醒他，麦克雷又捏起其他食物喂给小宠物。

他得意洋洋地说：“这次的观赏交流会，我会让他们看看我的成果，你会是场上最亮眼的明星……你最近是不是胖了一点点？”他捏了捏半藏的脸，“没关系，有点肉抱着更舒服。”没有主人会希望自己的宠物瘦巴巴的，有肉会更可爱些。

麦克雷需要准备的东西不少，虽然宴会可以交给管家去办，但展示宠物的用具他想要亲自过问。半藏是他最近的心头好，甚至他在这两个月期间，玩其它宠物加起来不超过3次！而他可是有十多只宠物的资深主人。

十天转眼而过，交流派对近在眼前。半藏也已经一整天没被挤奶了，乳房再次涨到极限。它哀叫着蹭在主人身边，但麦克雷狠狠心，没去管它，只是搂住它亲亲额头，“还不行，宝贝，你得保持最佳状态！”

正如麦克雷所想，半藏的亮相震惊了全场，所有的目光都集中在它身上。他这几天亲自过问的展示用具是一个架子，他的小宠物被好好固定在上面，皮带勒住它饱涨的胸部，已经一天没挤过奶的胸部很容易出奶，这一点点力道就足以让乳汁不停喷涌，滴落在正下方的镜子上。

所谓欣赏交流派对，就是让这群贵族互相交换宠物玩。果然立刻有人上前围观这只无助的小宠物，有人则直接问这只宠物卖不卖，甚至用3只宠物交换它。麦克雷当然全部拒绝了，他可不缺钱，也不会用别的什么交换自己的爱宠。

有人已经上手了，扒开臀肉露出完整的小穴，周围人啧啧称奇。那个人用手指拨弄阴唇与阴蒂，手指在穴口进进出出，又拨弄垂在前方的阴茎，仿佛在集市上买牲畜掰嘴查看，并且同旁边的人讨论。

为了让贵族们充分享受，周边灯光刻意暧昧，小穴分泌的淫水在光线的反射下像碎钻那样闪闪发光。看着眼前的美景，即便是见多识广的饲养者们也把持不住了，刚刚上手的人解开裤带提枪上前。

作为一个黄种人，半藏的皮肤比不上白种人白皙，在被带来的美貌小宠物中算不得最漂亮的，但它有一种奇异的肉欲感，天生适合被操。尤其是不见阳光的臀肉，比身上其他地方略白些，衬着颜色浅粉的肉缝……身后的那个人恨不得直接在这个屁股上射一发。

当然他还不至于这么没出息，不过仍是急匆匆的顶进肉缝，一圈软肉瞬间被撑到变成圆形。被固定在架子上的半藏挣动一下，但很快就习惯了。这两个月以来它已经被麦克雷开发个够，雌穴已经可以做到直接容纳一根阴茎而不至于受伤的程度。

身后的男人抽了一口气，狠狠一巴掌拍在臀肉上，圆润的屁股抖了一下，雌穴被疼痛刺激，狠狠一收缩，男人差点射出来。“确实是极品！”他向周围的人发出肯定的评价。周围有人忍不住，等不到第二个了，转到前面，露出自己硬挺的阴茎，塞进它的口中。

身后的男人抽出一节，又狠狠捅进去，握住它的腰狠狠操干，没有丝毫怜惜。雌穴周围的软肉被带得进进出出，只需要几下颜色就从浅粉磨蹭到鲜红，甚是诱人。那里的水也越发多起来，被捅得发出噗叽声，软肉兜不住的淫水滴落在镜子上，竟形成一小滩水渍，后续掉落的淫水在上面溅起一片水花。

在它嘴里的男人也不甘示弱，努力挺进。半藏学了很多，现在已经能非常熟练地使用唇舌伺候主人，换成别人也一样。就算被深深顶进喉咙里也能承受，用缩紧的舌根给顶在咽喉的龟头带来强烈的刺激。“嘶……杰西勋爵，今年的最佳主人非您莫属了！哦……就是那，好好含！”插在半藏嘴里的男人夸赞到。

麦克雷一直在关注这里，虽然他在欣赏别人的宠物，但他的余光仍粘在半藏身上，不知道为什么，就是不能放心去玩。听到这样的夸奖，他也并不开心，反而有点烦躁。他哼了一声，将注意力转移到怀里抱着的一只16岁的金发小美人上，脖子上的狗项圈显示这是好友加布里埃尔勋爵带来的宠物，只不过不知道它的主人现在去了哪里。

半藏身后卖力耕耘的男人不满足，耸动的同时还拿了玩具插入后穴，粗黑的假阳具还带着狰狞的突起，插入的一瞬间半藏终于忍不住叫起来。但嗓子里还插着另一个男人的大屌，它被噎得只能发出呜呜咕咕的声音。

身后的男人握住那根粗大的假阳具，自己抽出的时候就将那根阳具捅进去，保持总有一根阴茎插在它身体里。这样的快感太过强烈，半藏呜呜地哭泣想要挣扎，却被假阳具再一次狠狠贯穿，那一连串突起不停划过前列腺，直接将它送上高潮。

它的阴茎斜斜指向镜面，可以从镜面上清楚地看到马眼微微张开，从里面流出白色浓稠的液体，滴落在镜面。身后的男人不停，仍继续狠狠交换抽插。强烈的快感持续袭来，它抖了抖臀肉，宫口泄出一股热流，浇在体内乱闯的龟头上，在被操射的同时又被操泄了。

颤抖的臀肉早已被拍打成红色，身后的男人恶魔一样不肯放过它，恶狠狠地继续高速抽插。高潮过的敏感小穴持续被两根粗大的阳具操弄，半藏终于受不住，两个小穴都抽搐着收缩，大腿也不停颤抖，一股热流从马眼喷出，哗哗浇在镜面上，竟然被操尿了。

身后的男人被夹紧的小穴吸到头皮发麻，硬挺着又捅了几下，粗喘着射在小穴里，这才缓缓抽出。被操到红肿的外阴大敞着，里面的软肉被拖出，像是被操烂，暂时缩不回去的样子。敞开的穴口里流出浓稠的白浆，混着淫水滴在那片水渍上，被镜子一映真是无比色情。

其他来参加派对的人忍不住，赶紧抢上前，不给半藏喘息的机会就再次插入，将前一个人的精液堵在里面，当了润滑。在前面享用它嘴的男人们也是换了一个又一个，每一个人射出的精液都被它吞下腹中，某种意义上讲，它今天所有的嘴都吃了个饱。

这样不知道轮换了多少人出去，始终有人围在它身边，有人发现它的奶子极度饱涨，好心地为它挤奶。乳头的敏感度又被发挥出来，半藏哀鸣着，不停的高潮让它早就被榨干，它只能射些尿出来了。

麦克雷听到了这哀鸣，心脏像被掐了一下。他的宠物太性感了，已经有四个人操过它了，但周围还站着六七个人，几乎半个派对的人都围在它身边。

它的声音听起来不太对，这不是呻吟，这痛苦的哀鸣竟像是兽类濒临死亡的挣扎。

麦克雷这才觉得不太对劲，赶紧上前查看。半藏脸色惨白，浑身颤抖，满脸冷汗，不断低声呜咽。它看起来非常痛苦，在逃不掉的情况下只能向主人求救。“主人……呃……疼……”它几乎说不出话，只能用最简洁的词来描述自己的感受。

“医生！叫医生！”麦克雷急忙对佣人呼喊。宠物可以牵出来玩，但他没想要伤害它。他迅速解开固定用的皮带，半藏已经站不住了，直接往地上摔去，麦克雷立刻接住它，看它在怀里蜷缩成一团，有点慌乱。

“医生呢？！快点！”他有点气，医生怎么现在动作这么慢了？年纪过大，该辞退了！他等不及医生过来，抱起半藏走去自己的卧室，离场之前说道：“抱歉诸位，我的宠物好像受伤了。作为主人我必须照顾好宠物，失礼了。派对不会停，请大家放开玩吧！”


	5. 第五章

“你再说一遍？！！”麦克雷脸色铁青，“怀孕？！！！！！”

家庭医生被这怒吼震得后退了几步，不敢说话，安静地站在一旁装作自己不存在。

麦克雷在床边走来走去，像被火烧了屁股。这实在太出乎他的意料了，但是仔细想一下，好像又没什么不对，他的小宠物确实是有和女人一样的构造，而且这么长时间以来他的确没有做任何避孕措施。

但这谁他妈能想得到啊！怪不得最近觉得它胖了。怀了将近两个月，那就是没几发就命中了，他突然自豪了一下。不，现在不是自豪这个的时候！麦克雷烦躁地抓了抓头发，该怎么办，他现在毫无头绪。

好像没什么需要考虑的，宠物如果不小心怀上了，一般主人都会选择堕胎，没有谁会留下宠物下的崽子。但麦克雷刻意忽略了这一点，确认过半藏的身体没有问题之后，就让医生离开了，没有立刻做出堕胎的决定。

他卧在床上，看着躺在床的另一边的半藏。房间里极为安静，只有两盏小夜灯发出温柔的橙色光线。麦克雷把手伸入被子，摸了摸半藏的小腹。肌肉分明的腹部最近长了一层脂肪，手感很好，软软弹弹的。就是这里，里面有个还未成型的小生命。而且，这肚子里的小生命，有麦克雷一半基因。

麦克雷对着这个小肚子又捏又戳，玩上了瘾，半藏在梦中被骚扰，嗫喏了两声。

“主人……唔……主人……”

麦克雷要凑得很近才能听清，它只是叫了下主人，似乎在不安的梦里寻求一个安稳的角落。

半藏小腹的温度热到有点发烫，麦克雷收回手，走到阳台点燃一根烟。月光如水，洒遍整个宅邸，庭院里空荡荡的。算了，留下吧，他的小宠物基因很好，下的崽子一定很漂亮。他把烟头碾碎在栏杆，躺回床上，抱着小宠物进入梦乡。

麦克雷一向自诩是个好主人，但这次，他觉得自己值得被颁发“世界上最好的主人”的奖牌！半藏被悉心照料，在床上躺了一星期后就能活蹦乱跳了。医生又来看了一次，特意嘱咐不能进行激烈运动，至少一个月之内不能。

麦克雷瞪了他一眼，谨！遵！医！嘱！不过是一个月而已，很快就会过去的。

宠物没有羞耻感是件好事吗？他原本是这样以为的。直到半藏在他身后追着解他的皮带，对他叫喊着想被主人操，而他只能默默推开那双手，像一个阳痿的丈夫，对妻子充满了愧疚。为什么要教它这些，他悲伤地叹了口气。

麦克雷闻了下手上腥甜的味道，看着被手指喂饱，满足地在床上睡着的半藏，自己打起了手枪。不该是这样的！这几乎是他过了青春期以后就再也没有过的行为。

倒不是他多忠贞，他可是资深主人，养了十多只宠物！只是不知道为何，最近总觉得别的宠物没那么好操，没次都是草草了事，要不是面对半藏还能硬，他甚至要怀疑自己性冷淡

他把小腹已经显现的半藏往自己怀里搂了搂——他的宠物已经占据了床的另一边，而狗窝已经被扔在屋子的角落里积灰——它肌肉结实，现在又长了一层软肉，抱在怀里有种美妙的充实感。一个月真的很快就会过去的，麦克雷虚伪地安慰自己。

直到半藏小腹很可爱的突出了一块，医生才终于大发慈悲地解了禁，但再三提醒，“运动”不可以激烈。麦克雷用他所拥有的最严厉的眼神瞪着医生，没什么用，医生已经习惯了。对于宠物怀崽这种状况，麦克雷实在没经验，所以医生说不让剧烈运动，那就只能听医生的。

但现在的问题是，半藏并不明白状况。他的小宠物相当闲适，除了吃和睡就是穿并且只穿着他的衬衣在他面前乱晃，在他的书房里到处探索。衬衣底下若隐若现的大腿根，让吃素许久的麦克雷馋得口水直流。受难的只有他这个主人，这让他出离的愤怒。

比如现在，麦克雷不明白，为什么它一定要去碰那个花瓶。花瓶放在高处，他的小宠物努力伸长胳膊，踮起双脚想去摸一摸。衬衣被拉扯，下面露出的部分吸引了他的注意力，在他出声阻止之前，半藏成功了，花瓶啪的一声掉在地上，结束了漫长的一生。

“半藏，过来！”他严厉地喊道，准备好好教训一下小宠物。

如果你的猫闯了祸，你准备教训它，但它坦然地走过来并朝你撒娇，你还能狠下心惩罚它吗？反正麦克雷知道自己做不到。不能体罚，那就只能用其他教育方法。

他拿出一条珍藏的情趣尾巴。由真正的狐狸尾巴制成，在根部有一个肛塞，比一般的肛塞要粗长些，将将够得到前列腺，并且有跳蛋功能，主人手里的遥控轻轻一按，宠物就会直接被震到腿软，而特制的小机关会使得它死死卡在里面，极难自己取出来。

麦克雷把半藏压在腿上，为它安装狐狸尾巴，还要小心的不碰到它的肚子。连惩罚都要小心翼翼，这样的日子还要过多久！他越想越愤怒，手里的开关调到最大。

被压在腿上老老实实趴着的半藏嗷的一声叫出来。最近它享受惯了主人的温柔，这样突然被刺激身体，一下子承受不住，整个人猛地绷紧，连脚趾都蜷缩起来。

等过了一会儿，半藏的身体放松下来，麦克雷将它扶起，让它面对自己跨坐在一条腿上，小穴里的水几乎是瞬间浸湿了他昂贵的裤腿，阴也茎抵在主人的小腹。它习惯性的想解开主人的裤带，却被制止了。

“这是惩罚，不许动，直到我说可以。”麦克雷努力压抑解开裤带的冲动，他甚至不知道这惩罚是对宠物还是主人。

麦克雷还有工作要做，他就这样将半藏放在左腿上，左手环住它的腰，右手拿着资料查看，任由宠物在自己怀里融化。半藏被这样固定在主人怀里，就算小穴痒到想在地上摩擦也不敢动，更不敢管在自己屁股里肆虐的跳蛋。

跳蛋堪堪擦过前列腺，这让它更加空虚，不温不火的快感骚动神经，距离高潮却还太远。

等麦克雷完工，他的裤子已经彻底报废了。小宠物面色潮红，呼吸也在颤抖，眼神甚至都无法聚焦。但他对这样的效果很满意，至少完成工作了。

经过一次那样的惩罚，半藏就长了记性，它很少再去主人的书房，转而在府邸里转来转去。麦克雷允许了它的行为，给它的项圈上装上GPS和摄像头，甚至让佣人除了传唤不要进主宅，就为了让他的小宠物自由活动。

猫狗怀孕都在二个月左右，这是真正的动物。半藏虽然成为了宠物，甚至连作为人类的意识都不复存在，但说到底还是人类的身体，怀胎十月一天都不会少。所以麦克雷……度过了漫长的9个月。

在这将近一年的时间里，麦克雷学会了节制，当然这并不是他自愿的，但对宠物的爱仍然逼迫他在床上温柔。而半藏，在这段时间内，学会了恃宠而骄，即便现在已经下完崽了，这毛病仍然留在它身上。

它一屁股坐在麦克雷的胯上，丝毫不在意现在还是清晨，自己的主人正是一柱擎天的时候。私人定制的海斯腾床垫弹性极佳，半藏往下一压，又被弹力抬起，然后重重砸在麦克雷身上。像每一只清晨踩主人脸，等喂食的猫一样，真是烦人的又甜蜜负担。

麦克雷知道自己自作自受，他昨天的行程略多，晚上又参加了宴会，回来便不再有精力给小宠物挤奶。而下完崽一个月的半藏，涨奶涨到夸张，它现在坐在麦克雷的胯部晃动，膨胀到极点的乳房随之上下弹跳，极为惹眼。

看来是睡不下去了。但他躺在床上没动，宽大的手掌抚摸骑跨在自己腰边的大腿，“坐上来，自己动。”他懒懒地说。

下完崽以后，半藏的雌穴好像第二次发育那样，外阴膨胀起来。之前看起来还稍显青涩，现在才算是真正的成熟。它扒开软肉，嫣红的穴口一张一翕，像张贪婪的小嘴。另一只手扶住主人勃起的阴茎，抵在穴口，慢慢吞入。

晨勃的大屌直挺挺的立着，半藏坐下去，让它轻易插进深处。虽说看起来第二次发育了，但那只是外部，内里还是一样，软肉咬住主人的阴茎就不放。

麦克雷找了个舒服视野又好的姿势，享受清晨的视觉和感官盛宴。他的小宠物身上最漂亮的地方就是腰肢，细瘦却有力道，哪怕下崽也没改变这一点。没人能抵抗它坐上去自己扭腰的身姿。

他勾住宠物的项圈，将它拉低与它接吻，在优雅的脖颈上吸出几个草莓。继续下移，吸吮饱涨的乳房，尽他昨晚未尽的义务。处于哺乳期的乳头粗大挺立，每隔几十分钟就会流奶，轻轻一吸，乳汁就喷涌到他嘴里。

下过崽子后，半藏的乳尖更敏感了，几乎是轻轻舔几下它就要夹腿的程度，更不要说被这样粗暴地啃咬，它终于腰一塌，整个上半身软在主人身上。小穴颤抖着收缩，两条腿夹紧，爽得直哼唧。

麦克雷温柔了太久了，医生的“不允许激烈运动”像一句咒语，限制了他的本能。骨子里的残暴已经憋了9个月，现在终于要爆发了。他翻了个身，把小宠物压在下面，将两条腿折到胸口，让它两个穴口和阴茎展露出来。

麦克雷低头就能看见雌穴含着自己的阴茎，软肉被撑圆，那甬道湿热，在他插进去的时候吐出更多淫水。他兴奋到两眼冒火，急匆匆捅进，操得又快又狠，卵囊大力地拍在屁股上，啪啪的响动混合穴肉被搅动的水声，在安静卧室里更显得淫靡。

半藏早在被操开的时候就已经习惯了被粗暴对待，怀孕让它沉寂了许久，现在被这样用力地操弄又唤醒了它的身体。它兴奋地呻吟，“主人……呜呜……主人，不行了，让我射吧！嗯啊……”

麦克雷更用力地把它抱在怀里，“不行，主人不允许。”说着，阴茎发狠一般地往里捅，用力往宫口钻去。半藏大张着双腿，骨头里传来的酥麻感让它根本没力气反抗。它的阴茎抵在自己小腹，不断流出清夜，下体被操到一片泥泞。

它刚生产过后一个月的宫口还是松软的，主人的阴茎一下下顶进去，戳得那里酸酸麻麻，肉穴不自觉地收缩，仿佛要把这根粗大地肉棒绞断在里面。“怎么下过崽还这么紧？”麦克雷被吸得满头是汗。

阴茎越是被阻拦，麦克雷操得越狠，他整个人压在半藏身上，腰肢用力耸动，恨不得把阴囊都塞进去。

“主人，主人！顶进去了！啊呜呜呜……”半藏突然开始挣动，身体猛烈抽搐。

虽然是这样喊，但下面的小嘴可没放松，甚至更用力的吸吮插在体内的阴茎，麦克雷被夹得大脑一片空白，恨不得操死他的小宠物。

他无需顾忌宠物的感受，半藏身体极为敏感，并且已经被调教到不需要任何技巧，直接猛操便可以。就在这样快速地抽插中，他的小宠物高叫着喷出大量的淫水，热流浇在他的龟头上，他觉得自己快要融化在里面。

半藏被操到不甚清醒，配合主人抬起腰肢，让他在里面随意冲刺。最后麦克雷掐住它最近愈发肥厚的臀肉，在缩紧的小穴里喷射出滚烫的精液。被这热液一激，半藏浑身颤抖着，憋了一早上的阴茎终于颤抖着吐出一口白液，被硬生生操射了。

终于酣畅了一回，麦克雷伸了个懒腰。他亲了亲旁边被干到昏迷的小宠物，开始了心情愉悦的一天。


	6. 第六章

麦克雷握着厚厚一叠文件和信笺头疼不已。为什么有这么多工作，为什么。“宴会，不去。慈善晚会，不想去。苏富比拍卖行邀请，不去。”他将信笺一封封的丢出去，视线停在一个熟悉的信封上，那是下一届宠物观赏会的通知。

他打开通知，下一任主办人是他的好友加布里埃尔，届时还会有新宠物的拍卖。麦克雷犹豫了一瞬，将信笺收好暂时放在一旁，去年宠物交流时发生的事情给他留下了一点心理阴影。

想到这里，他扭头看了一眼监控，想看看小宠物在哪。屏幕上显示的……他愣了一下，似乎是书房门口。他推开房门，半藏果然正坐在门口，指尖顶着一个橡胶球滚来滚去，听见开门声它立刻站起来扑进主人怀里。

麦克雷托住它的屁股，往上掂了掂，“怎么没在庭院里玩？”半藏打了个哈欠，“困。”又往他脖颈里蹭了蹭，竟然就这样睡了。

麦克雷被小宠物搞得一时间有点哭笑不得。书房没有能睡觉的地方，他就维持这姿势把它抱回了卧室，轻轻放在床上，伸个懒腰，跟着一起躺在床上休息。

他盯着半藏的侧脸，突然觉得没必要去宠物交流会了。他暂时抽不出心思分给其他宠物，也不想把他的小宠物带给其他人玩。这是他一个人的宠物，想藏起来……

说起来，麦克雷突然想到，小宠物到自己身边已经一年多了，却没有给他打什么标记，这太不应该了！他突然兴奋起来，这是他最爱的活动，怎么就给忘记了呢？！他立刻爬起来，睡意一扫而空——该准备上标记了！

麦克雷的每只宠物都是他亲自上的标记，也都是他亲自设计的，代表他对宠物不同的宠爱。

对于半藏该上什么样的标记，他立刻有了想法，随手抽了张纸在上面写写画画。淫纹是一定要的，左臂上是高傲的龙，小腹上却是代表色欲的纹路。就像他的小宠物，分明长着一张高高在上不可侵犯的脸，却每每能被操到露出最淫荡的表情。

还有乳环，哦，这也太适合它了！麦克雷兴奋地在纸上画，比普通的更加精致。还有阴茎环，他在纸上又添一笔，有了个绝妙的想法。

设计很快完成了，拿到物品之后是要主人亲自上环的——刺青除外，麦克雷没时间学习这门手艺。一般来讲这样的上环是不需要打麻药的，宠物需要疼痛才能明确的认识到自己的身份，但半藏不用被提醒，它甚至意识不到自己是个人。

上环的时候半藏是很老实，但等麻药的功效过去以后，它疼得蜷成一个球型，使劲往麦克雷怀里缩去，手指死命掐住主人的手臂，深深陷入肉里。

麦克雷被掐得呲牙咧嘴，让管家看见的话一定又会说他完全没有绅士风度了。但他忍下来，没有推开小宠物，反而搂住它用心安抚。我真是个好主人！他在心里暗自称赞自己。

最后一次检查，他将两只手指伸入半藏口中，把柔软的舌头夹出，拨弄上面带珍珠的舌钉。确实已经完全好了，珍珠钉在舌尖上，像生活在蚌肉里一样闪闪发光。

半藏体质特殊，乳房需要每天挤奶，所以足足过了一个月，乳头上的伤口才算完全愈合。两个水滴形的乳环倒挂在乳头上，由一条细细的金链连接，只要拉动金链，两个乳尖就会被同时拉起。它的乳尖格外敏感，这样轻微的疼痛刺激就让它眯起眼睛轻声呻吟。

往下是阴茎环，和乳环同样形状，穿过龟头，倒挂在上面，上面挂着的小链子延伸到另一个环上。说是环不太准确，那是类似于舌钉的结构，但是是从阴蒂内横着穿过，呈U字型，两头各有一个小球，紧紧夹住阴蒂。

他的小宠物情动的时候，阴蒂会肿胀，两个小球会就死死咬住肿大的阴蒂，至于成效，麦克雷也不太清楚。不过现在既然已经恢复了，不如来试试效果。

他站在床边，解开裤子，半藏很自觉的跪下，含住翘起的阴茎，瞬间吸得啧啧作响。柔软的口腔将他整个包裹住，像往常一样富有技巧的口交，高温的口腔灼得他血管怒张，硬得像块铁。

在一片肉感的接触中有一粒硬滑的小珠子在柱身上划来划去。麦克雷注意力不自觉地被那粒小珠子吸引，软中带硬的舌头舔过冠状沟的时候，终于忍不住射在上面。他把手指放入小宠物口中，那口精液在它口腔中滑来滑去，和他的手指玩了一会儿才被咽下。

口水顺着唇角流下，手指上沾满液体，麦克雷眯了眯眼睛，还得再试试其它的。他拉住半藏脖子上的狗圈，将它拉到床上，折起一条腿。湿漉漉的手指插入穴口，带出的粘液被抹到阴蒂上。他揉捻着那粒肉豆，期待它变大。

白嫩软肉张开，露出里面不停蠕动收缩的小穴。可能是体质问题，就算已经被麦克雷不知道操了多少次，还下过崽，里面的两片软肉也变成嫣红，这里仍然是雪白的，简直不符合常识。

半藏被摸得浑身颤抖，身体倒很诚实，小穴里的水喷泉似的流出来，顺着屁股流下浸湿床单。麦克雷将手上得粘液在它乳房上蹭了蹭，握住自己的阴茎，龟头在肉缝上磨蹭：“小母狗，你该怎么叫？”

“汪，求主人操操母狗！汪汪！”半藏熟练地叫出声。

麦克雷这才大发慈悲地用龟头顶开穴口，精瘦的腰身往前一挺便滑进去。早已被调教好的小穴像是有记忆，穴肉立刻涌过来，嫩滑的肉壁裹住肉茎，谄媚的吸吮。

“放松点，夹得也太紧了！”麦克雷拍了拍它的肉臀，低头亲了亲小母狗的额头。不过说是这样说，麦克雷也并未给它适应的时间，直接挺腰开操。  
半藏的身体随着主人的操动不停晃动，巨大的乳房跟着一起抖动，晃起一阵肉浪。麦克雷掐住它的细腰，粗大的阴茎在有些红肿的逼肉间抽插，阴囊拍在圆润的臀肉上，将周边的淫水搅成一片白沫。

就这么一会儿，半藏被操舒服了，两条腿蹭着主人的腰哼哼唧唧。它的阴茎从半勃状态挺立，肿胀的阴蒂在两片肥白的软肉间高高挺立，渴望被爱抚。然而它没等到爱抚，U型金属环两头的小球紧紧挤压着阴蒂，那里开始不自然的充血。

很快它就哼不出来了，龟头上的金属环被拉起，刻意做成不够长的链子连着U型环，撕扯着肿胀的阴蒂。阴茎越是挺立，阴蒂就越是被拉扯，不够这力度它暂时还能承受。

麦克雷是第一次设计这样的双性阴茎/蒂环，具体效果还要慢慢尝试，于是他试着将链条扯动几下。疼痛混合奇异的快感抓挠半藏的神经，“主人，主人！疼……痒！”它大声喊着，向主人求救，但它描述不出具体感受，只得胡乱叫唤，试图打动主人。

麦克雷没放手，他得意于自己的杰作，仔细观察。小宠物的阴茎和阴蒂就这样被一根短链连接在一起，互相制衡。阴茎勃起到一定程度，就会撕扯阴蒂。阴蒂被连根拔起的快感让阴茎更加硬挺，这力道又反过来拉扯阴蒂，形成一个恶性循环。更不要说麦克雷还在从中作梗，他操着宠物还不满意，指尖抵住龟头，轻轻往上一抬——

他第一次听到小宠物被操的时候哭闹得如此大动静，整个身体都在奋力挣扎。看起来倒不是疼的，至少不全是因为疼痛。它的阴茎还是挺立着的，但是龟头已经充血变红，阴蒂更是几乎被整个拉出外阴，肿得不成样子。

被虐待的阴蒂抽搐着，阴茎环将龟头扯得变了形，马眼张开，它不可自控的尿出一泡液体。并非是完全出于快感，它的身体只是被玩到忍不住喷尿。

半藏几乎是在哀号了，口水眼泪糊了一脸，狼狈不堪，它说不出完整的词汇，哭到抽搐。这大概是自它度过幼儿期后第一次哭得如此厉害。

麦克雷并没被打动，倒是被这哭声唤醒某种不可言说的欲望，他没有收敛，反而拉动乳环，为半藏即将崩溃的神经上加点筹码。半藏哑着嗓子抽泣，并不知道自己的哭声打开了麦克雷新的性癖。

这不怪我，麦克雷心想，怪它哭得太动人了。他狠狠地拉了一下乳链，两个乳环向中间聚拢，乳尖被高高拉起。半藏乳房本就敏感得不行，被这样一拉，乳汁就直接从输乳孔和被乳环贯穿的孔洞中喷出来，流了一身。

它尖叫着，将上半身抬成一个弓形。即便是这样，它仍是双腿颤抖着夹紧麦克雷的腰，下面的小嘴像个荡妇那样，死活不肯松开，反而咬的更紧。

大概是因为它哭得实在太惨了，麦克雷担心它真的受伤，终于发善心不再撕扯得那么用力。他将半藏抱起，拥在怀中，轻轻摸着它的后背，试图安抚它。

半藏似乎真的生气了，一口咬在主人肩膀。麦克雷双手穿过它的肋下，拖拽它的狗圈，但半藏死活不松嘴，像条抓住猎物的蛇。麦克雷被咬疼了，又不能把它拽下来，只能抱住它狠操，从下而上直直贯穿，发泄一般地怼在宫口。

半藏死不松嘴，尖利的犬齿插在麦克雷肩膀上的肌肉里，甚至狠狠磨了几下牙。

像猎人想驯服一只野狗那样，两个肉体之间激烈碰撞。龟头顶在宫口碾轧却很难再进一步，虽然下过崽子，还未恢复完好，但撑开的口子还是不能直接插入阴茎的。

但人类啊，人类太狡猾了！他们若有肉体上做不到的事情，便会使用工具。麦克雷被夹的受不了了，便拿起那条狐狸尾巴，缓缓塞入半藏后穴，顺手将档次开到最大。

抵到前列腺的跳蛋疯狂进攻，不能完全勃起的阴茎要射不射地先流出了清液。半藏终于放开了麦克雷的肩膀，该死的人类又一次取得了胜利。

麦克雷摸到肩膀上深深的牙印，心底便有股怒气，他把小宠物扔回床上翻了个身，让它跪趴着，屁股高高翘起。插着尾巴的肛口泛起一圈红，下面的小穴里还塞着一根粗大的鸡巴，简直是色情的标准定义。

这样的姿势更好插了，麦克雷可以肆无忌惮的往里捅，本就顶在宫口的龟头死命往里钻，硬是撑开宫口挤进去，半藏的小腹处凸显出一个明显的龟头形状。它嗷的一下叫出声，接着凄惨但又淫荡的尖叫不绝于耳。

平时麦克雷是经常泡在健身房的，现在成效就显现出来了，他像一台无情的机器，快要将小宠物的子宫顶穿。半藏艰难地抓挠着床单，往前蹭去，试图少挨点操。

但这并不可能。麦克雷抓住它一只手，让它按着小腹上的淫纹，感受自己连子宫都一起被操的力道。另一只手拨动连在阴茎和阴蒂之间已经绷紧到极限的金链。半藏简直要疯了，身体承受不了这么多的感觉，索性直接潮喷了，喷到满床单都是。

麦克雷憋了许久，被吸得早就想射了，但他挺到现在，这才狠狠射在小宠物子宫里。像获胜的猎人，终于驯服不听话的野兽，这是胜利者的奖赏。

他压在自己小宠物身上，不肯抽出来，精液被他堵在子宫里。半藏没力气挣扎，只得趴在床上，等高潮的余韵过去。麦克雷觉得自己似乎忘了一件事，到底是什么呢？他的脑子现在已经被他射在宠物的子宫里，暂时无法思考。

直到两个月后，半藏食欲减退，趴在马桶边吐得一塌糊涂，麦克雷才想起自己到底忘记了什么。

下次记得戴套吧，麦克雷先生！


End file.
